Peregrine
by fl0ydle
Summary: After being outcast from her home-planet of Thanagar, Peregrine finds a new home within the Teen Titans. But what will this new life bring? Adventure? Pain? Romance? Follows the TV show's plot.
1. Prologue

Divide and Conquer Pt. 1: Prologue

January 1, 3027 B.A., or 1995 A.D., if I was born on Earth. But I wasn't. I was born on Thanagar, during the decline of the Bronze Age, relatively normally, with two arms, two legs, etcetra. But instead of two wings, I had six. Seraph wings.

The fact that I had seraph wings instead of normal ones wasn't the issue. In fact, seraph wings were considered of higher class. No, the discrimination against me began when I was twelve: When flying lessons began.

On Thanagar, people have wings, but they use a gravity negating element called Nth to actually fly. The wings are simply to navigate. Unfortunately, I was born with the ability to fly without Nth, but no one, not even I, knew until that fateful day.

 _My stomach churned with excitement as our flying instructor led us up to one of the taller skyscrapers of the city. Fellow kids whispered with anticipation around me. We quickly arrived at the top floor. The instructor started strapping Nth belts to our waists. I anxiously bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited in line._

 _One of the boys, Donar, with bleach white wings, wandered from the back of the line and onto the edge of the roof. He tittered obliviously as he stared downward at the city floor in amazement._

 _The instructor suddenly looked up, and yelled at him to get down, panic leaking into her voice. The shout startled Donar, and he stumbled, toppling over the edge of the roof._

 _Without thinking, without waiting for the instructor to save him, without even knowing that I could fly without Nth, I dived after him. I tucked in my steel blue wings and quickly caught up to the flailing boy, slipping my arms underneath him and catching him bridal style. Unfurling my six wings all the way, with a single flap I soared up back to the rooftop._

 _As I landed I looked around my class, not even realizing what I had just done. The instructor's face was like granite, and Donar's dripped with surprise. I set him down on the concrete roof._

 _I don't know what I had been expecting, but it was certainly not what happened. Donar's face shifted from shocked astonishment to disgust. He shoved me away, yelling, "Denythian!" and several other discriminating slurs. That's when everything clicked in my head._

 _Denythian. Someone who could fly without Nth. Someone who needed to be terminated._

 _This sent the class into an uproar, until the instructor silenced them. She pretended nothing was wrong, and had me sit out as the rest of the kids leapt from the building, whooping and hollering with glee as they soared in the cloudy sky._

 _Afterwards she politely explained to me that I was no longer welcome at school, before walking me home. My parents sent me to my room as they were informed of what had happened that day. Angered yells and screams echoed through the walls, until a door slammed, ending the conflict. My mother opened the door, plastering on a smile._

 _"Peregrine, dear, could you be a doll and go get some groceries?" She asked, eye twitching, slightly. I nodded slowly, as she handed me the list. As I exited the house, I heard the door lock click. Frowning in response, I began walking down the sidewalk. Dusk stained the sky, and as I passed an alleyway, I was yanked into the passage._

 _As my grey-blue eyes adjusting to the shadowy light, I looked up to see three guys leering down at me. There was one with a gold tooth, one with an eyepatch, and another with a ponytail. Eyepatch spoke first:_

 _"What do we got 'ere? Another Denythian?" He said slyly with a maniacal sneer._

 _I froze and stuttered. "What- How-?"_

 _"News travels fast, girly. Your..._ loving _parents personally asked us to dispose of you." Gold tooth smirked. I swallowed thickly, blinking back tears._

 _"But," Ponytail interrupted, twirling a gun between his fingers, "Since we're nice, we decided that killing ya' would just make our job harder. So, we've gotta special planet, just for you."_

 _His eyes flashed crazily as he slammed the gun down onto my head. Stars flashed before my eyes, before everything went dark._

I would say that that was the worst day of my entire existence, but it wasn't. Instead, it had led me to the best life I could've ever wished for.

Being a member of the Teen Titans.


	2. Divide and Conquer Pt 1

Divide and Conquer Pt. 2: Present Day

Smoke poured from the entrance to the tri-octagonal prison as sirens screeched throughout the compound. Starfire and Raven hovered next to me as I unfurled my wings all the way to catch the wind and stay level. From where we were, I heard our enemy- Cinderblock, bellow angrily, coupled with several crashes. I smirked and cracked my knuckles, before grabbing my electric hammer from my belt. This was what I lived for.

"You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break _out_ of jail." Beast Boy, my favorite green bean called out from the shadows.

"Well, I guess Rocky's a bit too bone-headed to realize that -oops, I mean stone-headed," I quipped, my wings brushing the floor as I landed besides him, still hidden in the darkness. Cinderblock growled, crimson eyes darting around the cell block.

"But I can tell you six good reasons you don't want to get in," Robin said as he leapt across the floor and landed in a crouch. "One!"

Starfire swooped down, her magenta hair swirling behind her. "Two!"

Beast Boy, from beside me, shifted into a tiger as he lunged in. As he landed, he changed back to human form. "Three!"

Raven hovered downwardly, her face hidden in the shadow of her cloaks hood. "Four!"

Cyborg jumped in next, his landing making a slight crater in the ground. "Five!"

I leapt out from the shadows and pounded my hammer into my hand. "Six!"

We stood in a 'V' formation, all puffing out our chests, faces filled with determination.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So are you going to go quietly," Robin said.

"Or is this going to get loud?" Cyborg finished with a smirk. Cinderblock narrowed his red eyes. He charged at us with a roar.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered, and we all tensed, ready to rush toward the villain. Beast Boy shifted into a hawk, flying besides me. Robin yelled and landed a solid kick to one side, as I slammed my hammer into the opposite one. I flew back as Cinderblock staggered, just to receive a double dose of starbolts, courtesy of Starfire.

Cyborg clenched his right fist and threw it, sending Rocky flying back. Beast Boy took the moment to distract the villain, clawing at his fiery eyes and concrete skin which forced him back into a corner.

Raven positioned herself in his path, telekinetically raising a section of the floor to resemble a wall. She rose out of the way an instant before he crashed through the improvised barrier, flying away as Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and I rushed at him.

Cinderblock backhanded Robin and Cyborg, throwing them back, and leaving only Star and I.

Starfire blasted him, but gasped as she was yanked into his two enormous hands. She smiled sweetly, looking at him face-to-face. "I am sorry to alarm you, but there is something on your head."

Cinderblock cocked his head in confusion before my hammer swung down and into the back of his head, making him release Star and stumble forward.

Beast Boy cawed and swooped down again, suddenly shifting into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He backed up for a moment before charging. Cinderblock swiftly punched him, throwing him back towards Raven, as she was about to cast a spell.

"Azarath, metrion-" She looked up and gasped as Beast Boy changed back to his human form and crashed into her. Dust flew as they scrambled up.

B.B. laughed nervously. "Uh, watch out for falling dinosaurs?"

Raven huffed blowing a strand of violet hair out of her eyes. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Heh… I'm going to leave you alone now…" Beast Boy trailed off, speeding over and hiding behind me. I rolled my eyes, a smirk brushing my lips.

Robin suddenly jumped out from the darkness and grabbed onto Cinderblock in a chokehold, his body seeming miniscule compared to the rock monster that whipped around, trying to throw him off.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter," Robin grunted as Rocky ripped a piece of metal from the wall, slamming it backward. Robin leapt off to avoid being smashed and landed next to Cyborg, who smirked and grabbed a piece of metal to match.

"Now there's an idea," he grinned and dashed forward, beginning a swordfight to resemble a lightsaber battle. Their 'swords' clashed several times before they struggled at close quarters, each trying to get one to break.

Cinderblock pushed Cyborg back for a moment, before swinging the club in a circle and hitting him, sending him flying back like a baseball having just becoming a homerun.

The villain raised his 'baseball bat' up, but gasped in shock as it melted into a glowing orange mess in his hands. Starfire giggled from beside me, her hand glowing green with energy. Cinderblock growled, but turned and ran down the corridor, heading deeper into the prison.

Robin helped Cyborg up. As the half-robot man brushed himself off, he asked, "Want to give this guy the sonic boom?"

Cyborg grinned as his right arm shifted into a sonic cannon. "I've got the sonic if you've got the boom."

Starfire, B.B., Raven, and I watched as Robin and Cyborg darted down the hallway towards Cinderblock.

"Yo, Rockhead!" Cyborg called out. Cinderblock paused and turned. Cy and Rob ran up either wall of the passage, and just as they were about to do the ultimate power move, their feet got twisted and they flew into the opposing walls.

As they landed, Cyborg's sonic cannon went off, blasting Star and Beast Boy, and Robin disk-shaped bomb skids across the floor, exploding at Raven and I's feet.

My ears rung as Cinderblock smirked and began punching his way through the cells, opening them up and releasing all the other prisoners. The orange-clothed criminals cheered and began running down the hallway. A gesture from Robin as he rubbed his head told us to stay and catch all the lesser villains.

We spent half an hour wrangling up the escapees, and by the time we had finished, Cinderblock was long gone. I sighed, deactivating my hammer and hooking it back onto my belt. I let my wings slip back beneath my skin in between my shoulder blades, disappearing from view.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak," Beast Boy joked, but was silenced by an unplayful glare from Robin.

"None of us would have seen one if _Cyborg_ hadn't messed up," Robin said haughtily, crossing his arms with a sneer.

"Me? I messed up nothing, _you_ got in my way!" Cyborg shot back, turning away and crossing his arms as well.

"Oh no…" I muttered as dread flooded my senses.

Robin turned back around with a glare. "You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!" He accused.

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"Want me to say it again?"

They stared each other down, looking ready to fight when Starfire intervened. "Stop, no more mean-talking!"

They both sped around on their heels, faces still twisted into anger.

"Yeah, if you're going to fight, we're going to need time to sell tickets," Beast Boy piped up, trying to break the tension. I laughed nervously in response, rubbing my arm as if the action would take away my anxiety.

Raven lifted off her hood. "Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home." She said, irritation leaking into her monotonous voice.

The two glared at each other from over their shoulders and huffed, steam appearing like they were bulls in the cold corridor. They stomped away from each other footsteps echoing across the room.

"Loser," Robin muttered.

"Jerk," Cyborg grumbled.

"What did you just say?" They whipped around and screamed simultaneously. Us four quivered with anxiety in the background as they continued to fight.

"Do you have a problem, Tin Man?" Robin yelled.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!"

"Well, you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"You're bossy, you're rude, you got no taste in music!"

"I don't even know why you're on this team!"

"That makes two of us! I quit!" Cyborgs yelled.

The room shattered into silence. My eyes popped in shock as Cyborg walked away from us, as we watched him in suspended disbelief. Part of me wanted to rush forward and beg him to come back, by I was just to frozen with shock to do anything.

As he disappeared around the corner, we all looked to our leader, his masked eyes furrowed in an unidentifiable emotion as he stared down at his shoes.


	3. Divide and Conquer Pt 2

I laid on the couch in Titan's Tower, absentmindedly flipping through a book as Beast Boy tried to call Cyborg once again.

The dial tone rang out for a few moments before the half-robot's familiar voice resonated from the phone, but only in an answering machine message.

"This is Cyborg. I'm either in the gym, playing GameStation, or kicking bad guy butt. Leave a message."

"Hello? Cy? Pick up! Come on, Cy, pick up!" Beast Boy pleaded, before grumbling, "I know you're there, the phone's built in your arm!" He sighed and clicked the disconnect button.

I turned around and smiled weakly. "Still no luck?"

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned boyishly. "Oh, how could you tell?"

Starfire, who had been mixing something in a bowl, floated over to Beast Boy. "Taste," she said, before shoving a spoonful of the mixture into his mouth.

"Gah!" He yelped and started convulsing, dropping on all fours to spit it out and scrape it off his tongue. "What is that? Cream of toenails?" He sputtered angrily.

"Pudding of Sadness," she said, getting another spoonful. "It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She forced the spoon into her mouth, freaking out as well before finally getting it down. She shuddered in response but hovered over to me next.

"Friend Peregrine, try. The 'toenail' taste will make you feel better." She said, extending another spoonful that I promptly pushed away from my mouth.

I smiled apologetically and scrambled for an excuse. "Uh, sorry. Thanagarians are, um... allergic, to Pudding of Sadness."

Star nodded and moved over to Raven next, who was tapping random buttons on one of the wall-sized screens. "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

Raven turned to her poker-faced. "My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg." Her hair suddenly spiraled around her head and the screens shattered, demonstrating what she was really feeling.

Raven stared at Starfire's shocked expression in confusion. "What?" She asked, not having noticed the damage.

The Tamarian next moved over to Robin, who was silhouetted in front of the window as he looked morosely over Jump City.

"Here, Robin. You must need this most of all since...well…" she trailed off, staring at him with concern evident in her eyes.

He scowled and turned away. "Who knows? Maybe we're better off without him."

I sighed and stammered. "I-I I'm going for a fly."

"Can I come with?" Beast Boy asked, pointy ears drooping.

I nodded and let my wings show as he transformed into a falcon. We headed to the roof, and I brushed away the memory of flying day.

Grinning, I dived off the glass ceiling, my dark auburn hair slapping against my face. Beast Boy cawed as he mimicked my actions. We barely brushed the ground before swooping back up. Clouds flew up around me as my six wings powerfully threw them around.

"You want to try the trick?" I asked. A single happy chirp was my response. We nose-dived again, but this time, halfway down Beast Boy shifted back into his human form.

He whooped as I caught him bridal style and sped back up into the clouds. Somehow, he could turn one of the worst moments in my life into one of the most fun things in my life.

As I hovered midair, it was only then that I noticed how close our faces were. Our cheeks flushed, and he looked away loosening his grip on me.

"We should get back to the tower," I mumbled, and he nodded in response, shifting back into a falcon.

* * *

"Who's turn to do dishes?" Beast Boy grunted as he hoisted a teetering stack of dirty plates into the sink. I shrugged, hanging upside down off a metal rafter.

"Cyborg." Robin said monotonously.

Beast Boy squeaked like a monkey and I yelped, falling from the rafter and onto the floor. Sitting up and shaking away the pain, I simply said: "Ow."

I went back to my room for a bit after that, flopping onto my bed. I was about to fall asleep in the soft fleece blankets when the crime alert started blaring. Groaning, I got up and ran into the center room.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire gawked at the screen in surprise. I glanced in confusion at them, but suddenly realized what was wrong. My eyes widened as I read the summary below the map of Jump City. "Oh god…"

Robin was the last to arrive. "Cinderblock strikes again?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "You wish."


	4. Divide and Conquer Pt 3

We arrived at a chemical factory as night settled across the town. As we entered, we saw Plasmus, a light maroon clay creature chugging as much chemical waste as he could, getting larger with each barrel.

Starfire's eyes glowed as she blasted the can with a starbolt. Plasmus growled in confusion and anger as he looked through the hole in the bottom of the barrel like a telescope to see us.

"That stuff can't be good for you," Robin remarked. Plasmus did nothing but belch loudly. Beast Boy laughed. "Nice one!"

I stared at him with a look like ' _Seriously?'._ He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, now going to hide behind Star.

Plasmus furiously roared, throwing globs of his semi-liquid body at us.

"Dude!" I yelled as we scattered to avoid the assault. "You're supposed to spew on yourself, not us!"

Robin panted from having to dodge the barrage of goo on foot. "Star! Let him have it!" He ordered.

She quickly obliged and blasted the monster, a hole appearing through his stomach. She gasped anxiously. "Did I let him have too much?"

"I don't believe we're that lucky." I called out as suddenly Plasmus sucked in a huge breath, closing the hole.

"I'm thinking not enough," Beast Boy said.

The monster's hand balled into a fist as he lunged for Starfire, who shrieked in surprise as Raven plowed her out of the way.

Robin grabbed a device from his utility belt. "Maybe he just needs to chill," he said, chucking the bomb at Plasmus which exploded and turned his arm into ice. He roared and smashed his arm against an overhead pipe. As it began to regrow, only tentacles sprouted from the stump. My comrades and I used evasive maneuvers to avoid the new assault.

"This might shock him out of it," I grumbled, grabbing my hammer from my belt. I spun around for momentum before throwing it at him.

Electricity flowed over him as the hammer sunk into his body. He bellowed angrily and spat the weapon out of his gelatinous body. The electric projectile was thrown back at me, and I yelped as I was thrown back into a pipe. My definitely at least bruised ribs ached as I got back up with a groan, but certainly now angry.

My eyes narrowed and I hefted the weapon, shaking the goo off. "Okay. Now I'm mad."

"Ooohhh you in trouble nowwww!" Beast Boy hollered from his perch on a metal rafter.

"Everyone, give him all you got!" Robin yelled leaping at the monster. I smash each tentacle into pieces as they chased me.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven yelled, casting her spell. Several empty barrels shot up and slammed into the monster, but they had as much effect on the monster as Robin's kung-fu moves.

"Come on! Let me go, you giant zit!" He screamed, trying to remove his stuck arms and legs from the being.

It snarled and shot Robin out into a pile of pink sludge, meanwhile catching Beast Boy and I in the stream.

I made inhuman, well, intharagarian noises as I landed. I groaned, this would take forever to get out of my wings and hair.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to him, helping him up.

"I'm okay...sort of." He responded, as Beast Boy leapt up with a sick expression on his face as he spat out the mud. "And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad," he moaned. I flew up and pulled him out of the goo with one yank.

"Ow, Perrie', I think you pulled my arm out of socket." He whined.

"Oh, suck it up, Green Bean," I grumbled.

He opened his mouth up to respond, when a fresh howl from the monster caught our attention, and we ran back to attack.

Beast Boy jabbed a finger at my chest. "This is not over." He scowled almost playfully.

Starfire yelped as she and Raven were soon blasted with goo. "I feel like the underside of a Zornian muck beetle." She groaned.

"Tell me about it," Raven muttered, her cape drenched in the maroon substance.

Beast Boy screeched as he ran for his life from Plasmus. "Dude! I am not on the menu!"

I yelled angrily slamming my hammer once more into his head, distracting him as Robin shot a birdarang with a line, dashing around the monster tying him up.

"Maybe the best way to take you down, is to tie you up!" He growled.

Beast Boy shifted into a rhinosaurus and charged, shoving Plasmus down.

Raven using her telekinesis bent down the support beams, trapping the blob. I retrieved my weapon from his forehead, smirking with the pride of victory.

"We did it!" Starfire cheered happily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I grinned.

"Nice work team!" Robin complimented.

"Yeah, didn't think we'd pull it off withou- ow!" He yelped as I jabbed him hard in the ribs.

He turned, ready to fight, but laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head at the look in my steely eyes.

A beep sounded from Robin's communicator. He sighed. "And we finished just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted downtown. Come on!"

We all turned to leave, when a gurgling sound resonated from Plasmus.

Beast Boy turned with confusion. "Huh?"

I turned to see the villain beginning to ooze from the bindings, before quickly reforming into five new monsters.

"Oh, fauhn," I cursed.

"Uh, head's up…" Beast Boy gulped.

The new baby Plasmus's charged at us. We all shrieked and dashed for the door, slamming it behind us as the blobs pounded on the metal.

"Five against five...good odds…?" Beast Boy trailed off shaking as he helped to try and keep the door closed.

"Forget the odds. We need a plan." Robin said in his 'leader' voice as the door trembled under the force of the creatures.

Starfire screamed as maroon tentacles suddenly burst through the crack in the doorway.

"Titans! Separate!" Robin ordered, and we obliged, I running into a row of machinery as the head darted after me. I brought my wings back in, knowing that there was not a lot of space for me to fly in the tight hallway. Turning around to face him, I flipped my hammer, and electricity crackled.

Plasmus growled, scrunching back before leaping and tackling me to the ground. It's tentacles wound around my wrists, pinning me to the floor. The air was knocked out of me and my hammer skid across the floor. Another tentacle pressed over my mouth and nose, blocking any air from refilling my lungs.

I struggled for a moment before my vision slowly begin to get cloudy. I tried to inch toward my weapon, but the monster had me stuck.

I was about to pass out, when the rumble of a plasma cannon sounded from in front of me. Suddenly, the monster was splattered all around me.

Blinking, I looked up and gasped happily. Cyborg was smirking and extending me his hand, Robin beside him. Tensions had been lifted and I saw them smile at each other.

I grinned. "You made up?"

Cyborg's smirk widened. "Hell yeah we did!" They fist-bumped. We walked outside of the warehouse.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire soon arrived, Beastie's face contorted with disgust.

"Gah, I think I swallowed some of him this time." He coughed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Suck it up, Green Bean."

Starfire squealed, grinning at Robin and Cyborg. "You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug!"

"Pass." Raven said monotonously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still have to stop Cinderblock!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"No, we don't." Cyborg smirked. "'Thought I'd bring a present, 'case you were still mad." He jerked a thumb behind himself, where Cinderblock was being hoisted up into a containment vehicle as he grumbled angrily.

"Thanks. But there's one thing that still bothers me," Robin said. I froze, swallowing thickly at what he was about to say.

"Breaking into jail? Using Plasmus to distract us? The whole thing seemes a little too smart for Cinderblock."

We all turned nervously to Cyborg, surprised to see him grinning. "I've been thinking the same thing."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Robin smirked, rubbing his chin. "Someone must have been pulling the strings, but who?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And why are we happy about the discovery of an evil villainous mastermind that we have no idea about?" I questioned. Robin cast a small glare over his shoulders at me, not answering.

"Well, whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans!" Cyborg cheered, high-fiving Robin.

"I heard that!" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at my comrades, as we began the journey home.


	5. Sisters Pt 1

The subtle clink of a ring hitting the rim of a glass bottle echoed from the stall.

"Booyah!" Cyborg fist-bumped the air.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered, grabbing a prize. I leaned boredly against the stand.

"Hey! Perrie'! I got you something!" Beast Boy grinned, shoving a giant plush chicken into my hands.

I glanced at it, responding monotonously. "Uh, thanks."

His smile dropped. "That's all I get? ' _Uh, thanks?'"_ He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you _want_ me to say?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat, batting his eyelashes and making his voice high-pitched. "Oh, Beast Boy, thank you so much for this token of your affection! How could I ever repay you?"

He switched to his voice, but deeper. "Well, no payment needed, baby, but a kiss would be nice." Back to high-pitched. "Of course, my handsome hero- ow!"

He yelped as I slugged his shoulder. I put my fingers in the air. "One, I don't sound like that, and two-"

Suddenly Robin appeared out of the darkness, landing in a crouch. "Titans! Trouble!"

Cyborg looked around the Boy Wonder, a tad confused. "Where's Starfire?"

Robin's mask lenses narrowed. "That's the trouble."

He ran off. Tossing aside the prize, I exchanged looks with the others before we all began chasing after him. I skidded to a halt at the edge of the pier, seeing Starfire narrowly avoiding a magenta squid-like craft.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Who's her new friend?"

Robin pounded his fist into his palm. "Don't know, but I can't wait to meet them."

I summoned my wings and divided off the pier quickly catching up to the machine.

"No more chasing now, please!" Starfire asked in her sweet innocent voice. I grabbed onto the pink tentacles, trying to pull it back.

"Gah!" I yelped as it escaped my grasp and tracked back onto Star. She looped around the ferris wheel before moving back to the pier and landing behind the team.

Beast Boy was the first to attack, leaping before shifting into an alligator and attempting to bite the tentacles, missing barely. Raven's eyes glowed as she telekinetically launched a hot-dog cart at the incoming vehicle, but it just rammed right through. As it raced past Cyborg, he clutched onto it, holding on with all his strength.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" Cyborg grunted as he's dragged forward slightly.

"I am...sorry?" She responds confused.

It slipped out of the half-robot's hands and darted forwards, only to be driven back by Robin's staff, tumbling into the water.

Beast boy blinked bewilderedly, peering over the rail. "Did we just win?"

"Not quite!" I yelped as it burst through the wooden planks, barely dodging the attack.

Robin vaulted onto the nose of the craft. "'Don't see an off switch. 'Guess I'll have to make one!" He slams his fist into a panel, ripping out wires. Sparks flew as he leapt off the machine as it veered uncontrollably into the atmosphere, exploding right at the finale of the firework show.

Robin landed in a crouch by Star. "'Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now."

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed. "But...why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

* * *

We walked through the operations center door. Starfire, positively ecstatic, twirled around, clapping her hands together.

"Come, friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude-" she paused. "-all six thousand verses!"

I froze, stumbling over an excuse. "Star, that won't be necessary, the fact that you're safe is-"

"Well, I see you haven't changed a bit." A smooth, cocky female voice sounded from behind the couch.

A teenage girl, with blue-violet hair, eyes to match, and a silver armor outfit appeared. She leaned against the couch. "When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire."

Star squealed with excitement and leapt into the girl's arms as they laughed.

"Sister!" Starfire exclaimed. _Sister?_ I repeated in my head.

They broke away. The purple girl's eyes flashed. "Got you a present," she grinned, holding up an emerald the size of Star's eyes on a chain.

Star gasped, her eyes popping. "A Centauri Moon diamond? Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri Moons, of course." The girl fastened the necklace around Star's neck. "Oh look, it matches your eyes," she complimented.

Starfire beamed for a moment, before dragging the girl over to us. "You must meet my friends!"

Starfire smiled at us. "I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire," the girl, Blackfire, interrupted, stepping forward. Starfire blinked at her boldness.

"And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess…" She trailed off before pointing to the half-robot. "...Cyborg."

He extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, little lady." She accepted, and the sound of metal being grinded resonated from the two. He lifted up his now crushed hand. "Little lady, _big_ handshake… well, alright…" He smiled out of shock.

She moved over to the cloaked girl next. "Hmm, Raven. I like that gemstone on your Ajna Chakra."

Raven blinked, mouth quirking into an impressed smile. "You know about chakras?"

Blackfire smirked. "I got way into meditation on Altara Prime."

Her whole demeanor changed as she stepped over to my favorite green bean. "Beast Boy, what's up?"

He grinned, snapping his fingers. "Nothing but the ceiling, baby."

My skin crawled as she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Good one!"

B.B. leaned over to Raven. "See? She thinks I'm funny."

She rolled her eyes. "Statistically, I suppose someone has to." She grumbled as he deflated in defeat. I subtly fist-bumped her behind his back.

My eyes narrowed as Blackfire then turned to me. "How'd you get into the tower, anyways? I locked it on the way out, you should have been blasted to-"

"Ah, Peregrine. You've already proven to me that Thanagarians are as paranoid as ever." She smirked, her voice sharp.

I opened my mouth to retort, but she had already moved on to our leader. "And you must be Robin," she smiled, her voice a tad more flirty now. Blackfire zipped over to his other side, shoving me away a bit. "Oh, I am loving this cape! It's positively luscious!"

He was now too smiling. "Thanks, it's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

Her smirk widened. "Fascinating."

"And this mask makes you look very mysterious-" Starfire inserted herself in between the two, face red.

"So, beloved sister! What brings you to Earth?" She asked nervously.

Blackfire shrugged, crossing back over to the couch. "I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party." She jumped on the cushion. "Besides, I needed a rest, nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

That was the ticket. All three boys leapt over to her.

"Black hole?"

"No way!"

"Cool!"

"Okay, so I'm cruising through Draconis Nebula, and-"

Starfire gasped. "Sister! That nebula is full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden!"

Dead silence. Blackfire raised an eyebrow. "Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've been told so much about!" She turned back to the mesmerized boys. "So anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching lightspeed, when all of a sudden…"

Her voice trailed off as I ventured back to my room, a bad feeling churning in my stomach.


	6. Sisters Pt 2

Tap. Tap. Tap. I glanced up at my door as the knocks continued. After a moment of figuring the person was not going to go away, I dragged myself out of bed and slowly cracked open the entrance.

A half-second later, a barrage of excitement crashed down on me.

"Friend Peregrine! I am delighted to see that you are awake before four p.m. today! Tell me, would you wish to do the 'hanging-out?' We could go flying, or watch a cinematic film, or listen to the head-banger music…" Starfire trailed off, nervously tapping her fingers together.

Her green eyes seemed dull, despite the smile she had plastered on her face. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "'You alright, Star? You seem… upset."

"Of course I am! Everything is wonderful!" She answered. Her grin faltered so subtly that only my falcon eyes could spot it.

I gave her a disbelieving look and she broke instantly.

"No. Everything is not wonderful. Blackfire has taken the attention of all of our teammates, and they all seem happier with her than with me," she stared at her feet. "I was hoping that you have not decided that she is more appealing than I am."

I smirked. "Star, no one could take your place, and I highly doubt Raven or the guys were meaning to make you feel that way." I paused, a lightbulb appearing above my head. "Hey, how about we get everyone to watch a movie with us, how about that?"

She blinked and then beamed. "Glorious!" She gripped me in a rib-crushing hug. "That is a most intelligent idea! I will prepare the snacks and films we will 'binge on'!" She declared before releasing me from her hold and zooming off.

"Holy fauhn…." I breathed, trying to recapture my breath.

* * *

"Jeez, Star, how many snacks and films did you prepare?" I asked sarcastically, the tower of movies teetering precariously in my hands.

Her eyes widened in panic as she gasped. "Oh no, have I prepared the too much?"

I laughed lightly. "No, dude, take a chill pill, it was just a joke," I nudged her slightly. "Lighten up, you can't go wrong with movie night."

Her optimistic smile returned to her face as we walked into the operations center. Our teammates lounged lazily on the couch.

"Friends!" Star announced cheerfully. "I invite you to join Peregrine and I in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. We bring you popped corn and non cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Horror." They all suggested at once. Starfire's face fell as the movies and food fell from her hands.

"Terminator, then? Ghostbusters?" I suggested.

"Perhaps a double feature?" Star added.

"Forget the flicks kids, we're going out!" Blackfire's voice suddenly sounded from behind us. I turned to see her decked out in all of Starfire's clothes, her arms spread wide.

Star stared at her, puzzled. "We are?"

I jerked my free thumb at the movies and snacks in my hand. "Uh, yeah, we were actually about to have a movie night-"

Star frowned. "Where did you- Are those my-" I scowled as Blackfire passed us as if we were just air.

"'Heard about a party downtown. Hot crowd, cool music," she offered temptingly to the other Titans.

"Yeah!"

"I'm in!"

"Why not?"

Blackfire turned to Raven, the only one who hadn't responded, her nose in a book. "And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse," she added enticingly, successfully grabbing her attention.

One by one, all of our comrades filed out. Heat rose to my cheeks and my fist clenched.

"Whoo!" Cyborg hollered.

"I am a party animal!" Beast Boy shouted, shifting into a gorilla.

"I can't believe them." I grumbled to myself.

Blackfire smirked as she sashayed passed us once more, the last one to leave. She looked down at my small stature with mock-pity. "Sorry to ruin your movie night." She looked over to Star. "Hey, Sweetie, 'raided your closet. 'Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

Star's eyes watered as the doors of the elevator closed. "Why not? You have already borrowed my friends."

* * *

Music pounded in the building solely lit by blinding colorful lights. I shrunk away from the people, but Blackfire seemed to only get more... word I shouldn't say… the further we entered.

"Step aside, Earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" She announced to no one in particular.

"Queen of the galaxy, huh? Cocky much?" I grumbled at her, but was drowned out by the sounds of drunk teenagers.

Starfire stumbled through the crowd behind me, being pushed and shoved as the people danced around her.

"Oh- excuse- oh- uh- ow!" She yelped as her foot was trodden on. "You should really apologize after stepping on someone's foot," she tried to tell the person, but he was already gone.

Raven shook her head from besides me and moved further into the crowd.

Blackfire laughed, already getting down. "Come on, don't tell me you big tough superheros are afraid of a little dancing," she teased.

Beast Boy grinned. "Betcha Cyborg can do the robot." He sampled a bit of the archaic dance, gaining only an annoyed look from the half-robot man. Despite that, the three boys had joined Blackfire in dancing to the irritating electronic music.

Raven and Star moved next to me, Starfire huddling close to my small form.

"This party is pointless," Raven grumbled.

A goth boy materialized out of the mob. "Everything is pointless. Wanna go talk about it?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and shrugged. That left just Star and I.

I nudged her with a impish grin. "Wanna go find the snacks? We can pig out while these bozos socialize," I offered.

She sighed, her expression downcast. "No thank you, Friend Peregrine...I wish to be...alone…" She murmured, hovering away and heading towards the roof.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she was already submerged in the people.

Sighing, I climbed up to the rafters, hanging upside down. The skylight was directly above me, so I watched the sky, blurred by the glass.

I let the blood rush to my head. I did my best thinking this way. But not a moment went by before I saw a silhouetted form struggling against an octopus like device.

Octopus device?

"Oh fauhn!" I gasped, tumbling from the rafter. Beast Boy saw this and skidded over to me.

"Woah, Perrie', that's the second time this week!" He joked, extending me his gloved hand. I gripped it, cheeks warming, but my biggest priority was still to get to the roof.

"Look, Green Bean-" I started to say but was cut off.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So, Perrie', how would you like to dance with me?" He stammered. My eyes widened. Every molecule in my body was screaming 'yes!' but I had bigger problems.

"B.B., I really gotta go, Star's in-"

His ears drooped, and he became slightly angry. "Oh, I get it. Whatever, you wouldn't want to dance with a _Green Bean_ like me. I'd rather go dance with Blackfire anyways," he sneered, darting off into the crowd.

I knew he was just upset and acting irrational, but his remark still left a pang in my heart.

"Beast Boy, I-" I started, but a slam from the roof brought my focus back.

"Fauhn!" I growled, before bringing back my wings and bursting through the skylight.

* * *

The glass shattered around me, small cuts littering my skin. I hovered above the warehouse, wings churning the air around me.

"Starfire!" I called out, eyes darting around. Only a shriek and a flash of magenta answered me.

My eyes narrowed and I dived into the alleyway. Activating my hammer, I cried out angrily, slamming the electric weapon into the nose of the machine, temporarily subduing it. It flew back into the alley wall, and I helped Star up.

"Dang, where are these things coming from?" I breathed.

Star's face was relieved for a moment, but soon turned to panic. "Peregrine, watch out!" She shoved me out of the way as two others joined the original. They crashed into her, throwing her back into the wall and then into a dumpster, lid smashing down.

The machines wrapped their tentacles around the box, slowly lifting it up. I moved to counterattack, when a birdarang zoomed out of the darkness, slicing two of the tentacles away. The dumpster collapsed to the ground.

I looked behind me to see the whole crew. I was flooded with relief.

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up!" I remarked angrily.

They spared me a glance. "Teen Titans, go!" Robin and Cyborg shouted simultaneously.

But before we could even move, Blackfire flashed forward towards the pink octopi, and in a single shot of energy from her eyes, all three probes are destroyed.

I blinked, shocked, only snapped out of it by a piece of shrapnel falling on my head. I bit back a curse.

"Aw yeah! Good times!" Cy cheered.

"Nice shootin', Tex," B.B. complimented.

"Very nice." Raven said monotonously, her lips twisted in a subtle smile.

"How you know where to hit them?" Robin asked.

Blackfire smirked and shrugged. "Lucky guess."

I narrowed my eyes. " A lucky guess? You took out three of them without even trying! Don't tell me you haven't seen these-"

"Would you lay off her?" Beast Boy shouted, interrupting me. I froze, and took a step back, just now noticing that I was close enough to bite her nose off.

"Well, we could use luck like that. Maybe you oughta join the team," Cyborg suggested.

Blackfire smiled, glancing casually towards the dumpster Star was still in. "Me? A Teen Titan?" She exclaimed loudly.

Starfire poked her head out, emerald eyes wide as she gasped, tears once more brimming the green orbs. I scowled to myself. I knew this girl was up to something.

And I was not going to let her hurt any of my friends.

* * *

A/N: Dunno if any of y'all care, but I will be trying my best to update Peregrine at least once everyday. This will vary because of school and whatnot, but it keeps me invested in writing the story and I hope it keeps y'all invested in reading the story. Anyways, wtyl.


	7. Sisters Pt 3

"Maybe she has psychic powers, and has brainwashed them all into trusting her after only two days." I mused out loud, pacing back and forth in my room.

"Or perhaps she simply has manipulation tactics beyond my reckoning." I paused suddenly realizing how psychotic I actually sounded.

"Or maybe… I'm just crazy or jealous or something like that." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"But yet there is just something-" My mutterings to myself were interrupted by frantic knocks on my door.

I opened the door to see Cyborg. His face was bent into panic.

Before he could even say anything, I cocked an eyebrow. "Star's in trouble?"

He sighed, yanking me out of my room. "Of course."

"What is she now, a Disney princess?"

* * *

Diving off the tower's roof, I instantly recognized the trouble and headed for it, my other teammates close behind. A smoking, rapidly descending airship was headed straight for the beach, barely lit by the full moon, obscured by clouds.

Two figures leapt off the hull as the ship crashed. I skidded to a halt in the sand a second later.

"Star! Robin!" Beast Boy called out as the two heroes landed in front of us.

"'You okay?" Cyborg asked.

But before they can answer, two large crimson and silver creatures with crab-like claws rise from the wreckage. We all braced for action.

Robin raised his fists. "Titans! Get ready!"

One of the creatures speak with a voice that sounds like it's through a speaker. "In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest."

I blinked in shock as he presented a police badge, similar to the Hawkman Police Force ones.

Stunned, Beast Boy is the first to respond. "Uh...you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys."

I rolled my eyes. "Green Bean, that's like saying the Justice League aren't the good guys because the Teen Titans exist."

"Well, we are Centauri Police," the creature responded.

"The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system." The second officer piped up, pointing at Star.

Starfire turned to us confused. "I have never even been to the Centauri moons!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and unclapsed the necklace from Star's neck. "But I know someone who has." Starfire gasped, her emerald eyes widening.

The team leader turned to the Centaurians. "You've been chasing the wrong girl."

I fist-pumped the air. "Yes! I knew something was up! I'm not crazy!" I cheered with a grin.

They all looked at me with a look that said, 'Congrats, but our friend is about to be arrested. Not the time.'

Robin frowned. "Where's Blackfire?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy said nervously pointing at a dark speck in the sky.

"Don't worry Star, she won't get away with this." Robin reassured, but she certainly wasn't looking like a damsel in distress now.

Her green eyes glowed with sudden cold fury. "No, she will not!" She growled, before taking off. I didn't even glance at my team before soaring off after her.

Dark clouds swirled around my powerful wings as I stayed stationary hidden in the mist.

Blackfire was quickly intercepted by Star, her arms crossed.

"Hello, sister." She said emotionlessly.

Blackfire mock-pouted. "Aww, you're mad. I know, I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes and-"

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" Starfire exclaimed angrily.

The older sister's face twisted into a shocked almost guilty expression. Oh...well, yeah.." She smiled with a nervous shrug.

She jabbed her finger at the older Tamaranian's chest. "You will give back what you've stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" She ordered.

Blackfire smirked, suddenly having the power. "And what will you do if I don't?" She threatened, her eyes glowing violet. A starbolt to match glowed in her hand, blasting Star. She tumbled in shock through the air.

"I always was the better- gah!" The cocky girl yelped as I slammed my hammer into her, sending her flying back.

It was my turn to smirk. "I've been wanting to do that all week."

Blackfire was quick to recover. "Aw, my dear sister brought the paranoid Thanagarian along with her to help her take me down. 'Cause again, I always was the better fighter."

Starfire reappeared, her hands glowing with green energy. "Not anymore!" She yelled. Blackfire spun on her heel, unleashing a barrage of starbolts on Star, but missed her everytime as the magenta-haired alien dodged each attack.

She moved in with a simple counter-attack of blasting her sister's hand to deactivate the violet starbolt.

Blackfire laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that- gah!" A slimy yellowish-green tentacle wrapped around Blackfire, courtesy of the hand of a Centaurian officer.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest." He stated as he reeled her struggling form in.

Starfire waved with a melancholy smile. "Farewell, sister! Although you did betray and attack me, it was...still very nice to see you!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "How in the he-" I stopped myself and restarted my sentence. "Star you never cease to amaze me."

"Next time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even!" She sneered threateningly.

"Sure you will," I drawled, tapping her head slightly with my hammer, successfully electrocuting and knocking her out.

"It was about time."

* * *

My legs dangled off the tower's roof as I stared at the sunset. Bright splashes of pink and orange coupled with subtle touches of red and purple turned to sky into a masterpiece.

I heard the elevator ding and someone walk over to me. They hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to me.

I subtly glanced down and saw a green hand with fingernails chewed to the nubs.

"Hey." I murmured, unsure if he was still angry and hurt by me.

"Hey." He repeated.

Pressure built up in my chest. I bit my lip, but it wasn't possible.

"Look, I'm sorry-" We simultaneourly cut each other off, heat rising to my cheeks.

"You can go first," he offered.

"Nah, you can go."

"You go first!"

"Fauhn, Green Bean, just go!" I ended the tangent with an exasperated sigh.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Perrie'I'mjustsorryfornotreallybelievingyou aboutthiswhole'Blackfire'thingandsnappingatyoualotthepastfewdaysandIreallydidn'tmeanitIjust

wasupsetIdon'tknowjust, can you forgive me?" He blurted out all at once. After taking a moment to process the ramblings I was obviously happy.

But I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

I stroked my chin. "Hmm, I dunno B.B., you really hurt my feelings."

His eyes widened and he clapsed his hands together. "Please, Perrie'? I'll do anything!"

My impish smirk melted into one of true joy. "How about I make something up to you?"

He cocked his head. "What?"

I stood up and extended my hand. "'Care for a dance?"

His entire expression lit up. I laughed lightly as he grabbed my hand and yanked me to the center of the roof.

Clicking on the radio, he grinned. "Would I ever."


End file.
